


Apple of My Pie

by SmallishWormMasterOfTheUniverse



Category: Supernatural, my life - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Basically any hole you can think of, Maternal love, Multi, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallishWormMasterOfTheUniverse/pseuds/SmallishWormMasterOfTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN au. What if my mother loved me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple of My Pie

Dean stuck his tongue into Castiel's wide-open mouth, plumbing the depths of his throat all the way back to his Holy Tonsils. He swirled his pink, tastebud-dotted muscle around, biting and sucking at Cas's aching, throbbing molars.  


"Oh God yes, Dean," said Cas, but it sounded more like "Gh gd ys dnnnnn" because his mouth was filled with Dean's enormous, uncircumcised (?) penis.  


Dean groaned in return and thrust himself deeper into Cas's moist, lukewarm heat. He tongued at his freshly pierced nipples and tickled his wrinkled ballsack with a feather he had pulled from the angel's own wings. Cas gasped at the assault on his delicate anus.  


"Do you like that, you slutty whore?" cried Dean, except it sounded more like screaming because his mouth was full of Castiel's fist. He was fisting his mouth. It had seemed like a stupid idea at first, but now, as his orgasm hit him like a monster truck,  


"Would you be able to do the dishes?" My bedroom door bursts open like a freight train just had sex with it. My mother stands in the doorway, repeating her question in the mellifluous tone of someone who is very mellifluous. I answer with the tone of someone who isn't 100% sure what mellifluous means.  


"Mom," I say, "I am busy writing." She puts her hands on her hips, and her eyebrows raise as if they just got done having sex on her forehead.  


"Now I think you and I both know that 'writing' is just a fancy word for masturbating. Now do those dishes."  


"But mother," I say, "masturbation is normal and healthy. It cleanses me, body and soul." She sighs like someone who is in the middle of having sex.  


"I know," she says, coming over to sit on my crusty bed, "I just wish you would do it with someone else, instead being alone in your room all the time."  


"That's called having sex, mom," I say, sounding like someone who had never had sex.  


"I know," she says, smiling like someone who just had some really satisfying sex. "And that's why I was thinking, after you do the dishes, maybe we could go to a brothel." I stare at her in shock, my mouth hanging open like it's been crammed full of dicks.  


"You want to take me to a brothel?"  


"There's a sale," she explains. "Fifteen dollars for a lap dance." I close my mouth, ejecting the turgid members.  


"That makes sense," I say. "Although personally, I would pay more than that to dry-hump a girl."  


"Wait," says my mother, "a girl?"  


"Yes mother," I say. "I'm gay. I'm so fucking gay." She leans forward and hugs me, and as I bask in her love and acceptance, she whispers in my ear.  


"I guess now is a good time to tell you I'm a hooker wearing your mom's skin." We bang, and it's totally not incest so suck my ass.  


The End  



End file.
